


Time and Tide

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Timeline, Drabble, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: What happens when it ends?
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Kudos: 2





	Time and Tide

Feferi’s first memory is a song – like whalesong, but deeper, slower, the lullaby of the monster that rocked her in uncountable arms.

She’s dead now, ghost-impressions of salt and sea breeze in her hair, and outside this sunlit bubble, that music surrounds her. Her mother’s people built these dreams. It’s hardly strange she feels at home here.

Beside her, Aradia leans against the ship’s railing, humming along with a song she shouldn’t be able to hear.

“What happens when it ends?” Feferi asks. Aradia grins.

“Think of it this way,” she says. “Life is a tidepool. Out there? The ocean.”


End file.
